Crush On You
by S. Mercury
Summary: Chapter 9 added.
1. Ch. 1

I Got A Crush On You  
By: DeeSelene  
  
Hey what's peeps this is a story I was thinking about listening  
to the 3LW cd with my friends. I hope you like it... E-mail me k  
  
Disclaimer:I own the story but not the music or characters.Alright so don't sue me k.  
  
Music: 3LW (3 Little Woman) Crush on You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
\Crush On You /  
/By: 3LW \  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Opening:yeah... yeah yeah ...yeah.. . yeah... yeah yeah...  
yeah  
  
Chorus Boy I got a crush on you  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
Naughty thoughts going through my mind  
When I think of you  
Boy I'm diggin' you   
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
Baby girl been puttin it down  
When he ain't around  
  
Verse 1I 'll bend some of the rules  
When it comes to you  
You make me wanna do all the things  
"All the things that he said not to"  
I call you on the creep   
Late at night when my pop's asleep  
Gotta keep it on the low can't let my daddy know  
  
Chorus  
  
Verse 2Is this some crazy dream?  
Can't stop the way I feel  
When I'm alone with you  
The pressure is for real  
I'm feelin all these ways  
I never felt before  
Come here and close the door  
A kiss is what I've been waiting for  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Rap Keily is the one getting the busiest  
Far from the silliest, tell me are you feelin this  
Not just for little kids, Little Women be strong  
enough we rock long enough  
For real, for the ones that be makin it rock  
They say," yo shorty rock she be makin' hot!"  
You know Dre she know Tori she know  
Little Woman 2000 you know how we go  
  
BridgeI'll take my chances boy when it comes to you  
Just name the time and place do what I gotta do  
My heart is saying yes my mind is saying no  
I'll risk it all for you Daddy don't have to know  
  
Repeat Chorus Out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crush On You  
Ch. 1  
By: Dee  
Serena one the most non-popular students in the school. One day  
she was walking into the school grounds and as she was walking she heard   
snickering,as usual. She really hated it though, she had long hair in meatballs  
she had crystal blue eyes which where hidden behind some goofy glassed which she  
hated but had to wear. She didn't have a big amount of clothing, she never had  
time to go shopping because of school and she had a part time job so she can  
have some spending money. She walked to her locker and put her books in it.  
  
She went into her 1st period class and opened a book and started   
reading. Then one of the popular girls walked in and sat down next to Serena and  
said, "Hi Serena, whatcha doing?" Serena turned her head and looked at Mina   
and said," Hi Mina, I'm just reading a book." Serena turned back to her book.   
Mina says," Do you ever take your glasses off?" Serena says," No...I can't my mom  
wouldn't let me go out with it. Also, I can't see without them." Mina says,"oh,well  
umm do you wanna go shopping with me after school?" Serena says," uhh I have  
to check my schedule for work." Serena goes through her backpack and pulls out  
her schedule and says," yeah I guess so I don't have to be to work til 6:00."Mina  
asks," how much money do you have.... not that I want any." Serena   
answers," Well enough I guess. But before we go we can go to the car dealership  
and pick up my car." Mina stares wide eyed," You have a car?" Serena says,"Yeah  
I just bought it a couple of weeks ago. This guy who worked there was so cute  
and he gave me a discount. His name was Darien." Mina say," ooo does Sere  
have a crush on some one?" Serena giggles and says," Well...umm...sort of."  
Mina then says," you don't talk much do you?" Serena says," No I'm more  
of a smart by myself person. I don't have any friends though... but I might have   
found one I hope." Mina puts her arm around Serena and say," Yes you have and  
a couple more if you eat with us at lunch." Serena says," well I don't know I don't  
want to impose or anything." Mina says," You won't." Serena says,"alright."  
~*~*~ At Lunch~*~*  
At Lunch Mina introduced Serena to Lita, Raye, and Amy. Serena greets them  
with a polite, Hello. They all say enthusiasticlly, " Hello." Lita was sitting  
their staring at the blonde girl who looked so much like Mina. Lita than  
has a fabulous idea. Lita says," Major idea guys!!" Mina whispers to Serena,"She  
is the one who has most of the fabulous idea's." Serena whispers back," I can see   
that." Lita than says," Serena, how about we give you a make-over." Serena eyes  
go wide," ME!!!" Lita says," yes you after school we can go shopping and buy  
some contacts and stuff and have you looking good tommorow. If it's alright for  
you to have company on a school night." Serena says," I ..don't know."Mina says  
" Ahh come on it would be so much fun and I love to do make-up and hair."  
Raye says," yeah.. how about we all make-over ourselves." Amy says," yeah  
just because we are all smart doesn't mean that we can't look good at the same   
time." Serena thinks over this since Amy was the quiet type and was very   
intelligent. Serena says," alright I guess it's cool. But remember I have to get my  
car...from the Nissan Dealer." Raye says," which one?" Serena says," the one  
a couple of blocks from here." Raye says," ooo my brother works there." Serena  
says," oh what's his name I probably know him." Raye says," Darien." Serena say  
" umm... I know him he is the one who sold me the car." Raye thinks,' so this  
is the girl he was talking about.' Raye says," do you have to pick up the car today."  
Serena says," no actually I can go to tommorow why?" Raye says," Oh just asking  
can you pick it up tommorow. Cause umm I havn't seen my bro faint in a while."  
Serena says," well alright I guess that's cool." They all giggle.A Crush On YouBy DeeSeleneDisclaimer: Well I like I said before I don't own the characters orthe song. So don't sue me k.Hey what's up to all the people who 


	2. Ch. 2

I Got A Crush On You  
  
By DeeSelene and Jo'Rei-chan  
Ch. 2 Shopping!!!( Our favorite thing to do)  
Rated:G  
  
Well my friend Jo'Rei-chan has helped me with this chapter I believe this story  
will be very good for all the fans of Sailor Moon. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter,  
oh yeah SPOILER, they have some really good out fits that Jo'Rei-chan made up, so hope  
u like. Ja  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*********~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I Got a Crush on You  
After school that day everyone met under the big oak tree. Serena walks up to her new friends Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita. Serena waved to them and they waved back as   
enthusiastic as ever. Raye, the blabber mouth,(Jo'Rei: who r u calling a blabber mouth  
Serena u better watch it) says," your late Meatball head." Serena stared at Raye and say,"what-ever Pyro." (Serena:it's just a story to stop getting so offensive)Everyone laughed even Raye and Serena. Mina then says," alright everyone here is the plan we drop our stuff off at home and then tell our parents then we meet at your house alright Serena." Serena says, "alright." Serena gives them all her address and then walks off to her house.  
She walks into the house, she is totally different at home then at school. She say,"Mom I'm home." Her mom, Mrs.Tsukino comes out of the kitchen and says," Hi dear how was school. I hope it wasn't as bad as the last couple of days. Dear this is....." Serena cuts of her mom and says," it was Fantastic I met these girls they are so much fun and they asked me can they spend the night so you can meet them and so they can give me a makeover." Ilene says,"But dear it's a school night and you know better than that." Serena says," But mom I've been getting nothing but A's and working for the last couple of years mom please let them come over." Ilene thinks over the situation and says," Alright... but don't stay up all night because we would like Sammy to wake up in the morning." Serena says," Alright thanks mom and please keep Sammy the lizard out of my room he really get's annoying and I don't want him to embarrass me in front of my friends." Ilene replies," alright dear and stop calling your brother names." Serena hugs her mom and then run up stairs and straightens her room a bit. She pets her cat Luna. Serena says, " Hi Luna how are you doing today. I hope you didn't just nap today. Guess what? my new friends are coming over to spend the night I hope you like them oh yeah, if Sammy the dog comes in here while I'm gone looking for my diary, scratch him for me kay."She scratches Luna's ear then finish straightening up her books and bed.   
While she was cleaning someone knocked on the front door her mom answered it. Ilene says," so you must be Serena's new friends, hi I'm her mom Ilene." They all introduce them selves. Then Ilene says," alright girls you can go ahead upstairs. I believe Serena is cleaning her room." They all nod and run upstairs. They look for Serena's room til they finally find a door with moon and bunnies. They start banging on the door. Serena then yells," If that's you Sammy your dead meat. You little twerp. " Raye then yells," Who are you calling a twerp Meatball Head." Serena says," Oh shet-up Pyro." She opens the door and says," come in and put your stuff down we have homework to do tonight.So come on." Amy sighs," Yes someone who see's it my way." Sweatdropp from everyone except Serena. Everyone got into Serena's mom car since Serena didn't get her car out yet.  
  
~*~**~At the Mall~*~*~*  
They were walking through the mall looking for some outfits to add to Serena's small amount of clothing. They walked into Robinsons May and found a Baby blue halter top and some blue bellbottoms. Across the top of the shirt it said "Sexy". Mina says," Girl you have got to try this on. You would look so cute in it." Serena says," But Mina I don't like shirts like that." Raye says," Girl you better go try on that outfit you will make all the guys drool, now go try it on." Serena says," alright alright." She takes the outfit and walk to the dressing room. She put's on the outfit and walks out of the dressing room. Mina says," Majorly cute." Serena blushes and says," Really?" Mina says," For Sure." Serena says," thanx." She walks back out with her regular clothes. Lita comes back with a outfit in her arms, it was a black sleeveless shirt with some baige bellbottoms. Mina says, " alright here is the plan we go look for outfits and you stay here and try them on and the person who brung you the outfit will see if it look good." Serena nods. So all the girls leave and look for outfits, they got a couple of short dress and long dresses. Also, some shoes,bathing suits, socks and pajamas   
  
~*~*~*~2hrs Later~*~*~*  
Everyone was holding bags of clothes and shoes. Mina says," We aren't done just yet. What time do you have to be home Serena." Serena looks at her watch which said, 3:30 so Serena said, " I have to be home at 6:45. Why?" Mina states, " We still aren't finished yet. We have clothes for you and us and all we need to do is get cosmetics and hair supplies and oh yeah some contacts." Serena says, " Really Mina you don't have to do all that." Mina says,"nah we are going to do it and because we WANT to." Serena says, " thank you, you are the best friends I have ever had." They all say, " your not so bad yourself." They all laugh.  
  
~*~*~1hr and 15minutes later*~*~*~  
They where finally finish shopping and they where exausted. They got in the car and rode to Serena's house. They walked into the house and walked up the stairs into Serena's room. They all sat down in Serena's room looking through the stuff that they bought and seperating them and putting them up.They then hear Serena's mother yell, " DINNERS READY!!" They all get up and read down stairs Serena in the lead. They ate dinner silently not really talking about anything just mostly school. After everything was eatened and cleaned up they then went into Serena's room and started doing Homework  
After homework was complete they started there mkakeovers. First they washed her hair and trimmed the ends alot.Raye stares wide eyed, " Serena how long is your hair girl?" Serena says," Very long I know. I was going to get it cut a little bit but not to short like Mina's length." Mina says," Really, you want your hair my length. We can do it if you want as long as your mom approves." Serena says," Hmm let me ask her." Serena walks out of the bathroom with a towel over her head she walks into the living room to see her mom reading a magazine. Serena says, " Mom." Ilene looks up from the magazine and says, " yes dear what is it." Serena asks,"Mom is it alright if I get my hair cut to the length of Mina's please It would be very cool." Ilene says,"I guess it is alright dear. If your using make up don't apply to much alright." Serena says," I'm not putting on that til morning." Ilene says," alright dear." Serena runs back up the stairs and says, " My mom says it's alright." So they take a pair of scissors and cut Serena's hair to the end of her back Amy says," looking good." They then take the contacts and remove Serena's glasses to show the most beautiful blue eyes they had ever seen. Lita then put the contacts in. After that they all got into there new pj's. Serena was a silk pink, Lita silk green, Amy silk blue, and so on with the favorite colors. They all had a planet symbol on it, the shirt was a tank top and the shorts where short. They all went to bed early so they could wake up and make them selves look good. Luna watched them whole time then all of a sudden something appeared on her forehead, a creasant moon appeared. Luna then smiled.  
  
~***~****~*****~**~*~*~*~*  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2 hope u enjoyed. Sorry I forgot my e-mail address I knew I was forgeting something ,sorry. Please e-mail us at   
LilMissDee365398@aol.com ( DeeSelene aka Serena *in club*)  
and Phionex12@aol.com(Jo'Rei-chan aka Rei-chan * in club*)  
If you wanna know about the club e-mail us, it's really good and fun, u must really be interested and participate..* Serena* I'm working on the website k* Well Ja to everyone, Chapter 3 should be out really soon. 


	3. Ch. 3

  
            I Got A Crush On You  
  
By: DeeSelene and SetsHaruka and Jo'Rei-chan  
E-mail Addresses: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and Caninelover122@cs.com and Phionex12@aol.com  
Ch. 3 A New Day  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue.  
  
*DEESELENE: What's up everyone, well here is Ch.3 and my friends are going to help me. Since one of them doesn't like the dubbed names I'm going to use the Japanese names for this one alright. I'm  the writer this is my job Well Ja  
*JO'REI-CHAN: Hello everyone, how r u doing these days. Well Serena already told you that this is Ch.3 and I hope u like the outfits I have worked very hard trying to figure out the matches and stuff. I'm the fashion one and that's my job. Enjoy k Ja Ne  
*SETSHARUKA: Wellllllllllllllllllll hello minna, how have u guys been I hope u have been reading Usagi's stories. I write but not as good.... but she says I can so I'm going to help her. Well e-mail me if you wanna read stories about outer senshi k. Oh yeah I'm the adventure one so Dee might let me bring the senshi in here and that's my job. Well Ja  
*EVERYONE: Well we have said our hello's and our jobs and we hope u enjoy our joint performance in this story. E-mail us k  
  
Name Key:  
Usagi- Serena  
Mamoru-Darien  
Ami-Amy  
Makoto-Lita  
Minako-Mina  
Rei-Raye  
~***~***~**~**~**~****~***~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*  
            I Got a Crush on You  
*~*~*~*~*~*~****~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all woke up at 5:00am,( Serena: U must be joking not me I need my sleep.) and started getting ready for school. They got up and got dressed into one of there outfits, Usagi wore the outfit Minako picked out which was the baby blue halter top and the blue bellbottoms. Everyone else wore their favorite color halter top with blue jeans. They then moved to Usagi, Minako says," Now what are we going to do with your hair?" Rei says, " I'm going to do her hair, Minako you can do her make up. Ami and Makoto you can do her nails." They all agreed to Rei's plan. Usagi sat down in a chair while everyone did there job when Makoto and Ami where finished they did Rei's hair. Minako says," Alright everyone ready. Oh yeah Usagi act like you are right now don't be afraid and to quiet we like you just the way you are." Usagi nodded and hugged her friends. When they looked at the clock it said '6:35'.  Usagi says," Alright everyone let's go have some breakfast and maybe we can have time to get us some hot chocolate or something." They nod and walk downstairs. When they walked in the kitchen Shingo and Ikuko stood there wide eyed at their daughter/sister.Ikuko says," wow Usagi you look wonderful.... and your hair is beautiful." Her hair was in a pony tail  with curls coming down the front on each side of her bangs. Usagi replies," thanks mom." Shingo just stand there in shock looking at his sister, who over night looks like a model. Usagi smiles and  says, " Mom can we eat now and tell Shingo to stop staring at me like I'm a psycho"  Her mom just nods. She tells Shingo to stop and sit down and eat. After they finish eating everyone gets up and goes to get their backpacks. Ami is doing a check to make sure she has all her work and homework. While she is doing so she finds a blue pen in her back pack. She looks at it, it was blue with the sign of Mercury. Ami thinks "Hmm maybe my mom bought it for me so I can write with. I have to say it is quite beautiful." She puts the pen in her back pack and gets her stuff. After everyone has there stuff they  go and say good bye to Usagi's mom. They walk down the street to the coffee shop. They all bought a cup of hot cocoa.  
    At about 7:55 they walked into the hall way everyone quieted down, they stared in awe as Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto walked to their lockers talking. One of the guys named Josh walked to Usagi and says, " Hello beautiful what's your name?" Usagi stared at him and says, " Well I look that different huh girls, well you should know it I sit right next to you in Science and English." Josh thinks and minute and then his eyes go wide, " Usagi?!" Usagi was looking through her locker when he called and she turned around and smiled and said, "Yes, Josh." Josh stood there mortified. All the girls giggled and walked to there first period classes. Minako sat next Usagi in Math class. Usagi says, " oh my gosh that was so much fun." Minako still giggling a little bit replies," Yes I know it was so funny." They then got quiet when Mrs. Latora walked in.  
    At Lunch everyone was still in shock that the girl who once was a nobody had got at least 20 letters from guys. The girls where jealous and the guys where goo-goo eyed. The girls sat down and ate their lunch talking and giggling of what might happen when they go get Usagi's car after school. They finished eating lunch and was bombarded by a bunch of boys trying to go out with them. One of them was named Korin, the other named Jeremy, the other named Zackary, the last named was Nick. (SetsHaruka: Also known to you peeps out there as the 4 generals but you are going to have to figure out the real names) Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto liked them instantly. So the girls let them walk them to class.  
    After school the guys and girls walked Usagi to the Nissan car dealer, then left to walk the girls to go get milk shakes. When Usagi walked up to Mamoru and smiled. Mamoru stood there stunned, he could believe that this beautiful girl was walking up to him smiling. Mamoru thinks, "Wow she looks so familiar with that blonde hair and wow look at her she is gorgeous just like the other girl, except she was different." He smiles. Then Mamoru says (Or try's to anyway), " Uh uh uh hmm wow....uh do I know you?" Usagi says, " Yes you do my name is Usagi I came here to get my car." Mamoru, "Really your that young lady I sold the car to.( Usagi nods) Wow you look beautiful." Usagi blushes and says," thank you." They then started talking and getting to know each other. When they where finished talking, Mamoru had already invited her to a pool party. Also he said that she could invite her friends if she wanted to. So she said alright. Mamoru smiled which he didn't do much. She smiled back and said absentmindedly, "You have a very handsome smile." Mamoru said," You don't have a bad smile yourself it's very...beautiful." She replies, " Thank you." She then says," Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go home now. I'll see you Saturday, bye Mamoru-san." Mamoru replies," Alright. See ya Usa-chan." She smiles and get into her Blue Honda Accord, glitter finish included. She waved to Mamoru, then headed home. When she got home she went upstairs and sat in her room and brushed her hair. She smiled she finally felt pretty  and was going to a party to see one of the most gorgeous guy she'd ever laid eyes on. She sighed, she then looked through her dresser to find a locket. She says in a whisper," Wow this is beautiful don't tell me mom got this for me. It's so expensive for mom or dad." Then a voice says from near her bed." Actually Usagi-chan it's not from either of your family members." Usagi turns around and looks at the bed, there sat Luna. Usagi says, "Please tell me you didn't say that, Luna." Luna replies," Actually I did say that Usagi-chan." Usagi says, "Wow when did you get that moon on your forehead." Luna says,"  Yesterday when you girls went to sleep. Now Usagi-chan all the girls should have there pens by now, you have a locket though." Usagi says, "Why?" Luna says," I cannot tell you that just yet alright." Usagi nods her head. Usagi then says," Well Luna I must go to sleep if I am to wake up on time." Luna then says," But why tomorrow you have no school." Usagi says," I know." Usagi then gets on the phone and call the girls to see if they can spend the night again since they left some stuff over her house. They all agreed and her mom said they could come over any time they wanted. So about 30 minutes later the girls where all seated in Usagi's room eating popcorn and asking Usagi question about how did it go with Mamoru-san and also Usagi asked the girls about Korin, Zachary, Jeremy, and Nick. They all giggled and talked the rest of the night. But at about midnight there was a disturbance, Luna says," Uhh girls you know those pens I gave you those are magic wands. Usagi your locket you say Moon Prism power, everyone else say the sign which is on your pen and say Power." They do as told, Usagi holds her locket in the air and says, "MOON PRISM POWER." Ami says," MERCURY POWER." Rei says," MARS POWER." Makoto says, "JUPITER POWER." Mink says," VENUS POWER." They all transformed into sailor suited soldiers. They looked at there outfits Ami says, "My mother would kill me if she seen me in this?!" Luna says," Now go to the park we have a problem." When they got there people where getting drained of there energy. Usagi says to the monster," STOP right there Nega-creep who do you think you are we are the pretty sailor suited soldiers here to destroy you. I am Sailor Moon."   
" I am Sailor Mercury"  
" I am Sailor Mars."  
"I am Sailor Jupiter."  
" I am Sailor Venus."  
They all say together," And on behalf of those planets we will punish you."  
Mars says," MARS FIRE IGNITE."  She hits the monster. But it gets back up and throws some nega-energy at them. They all fly back wards in pain but they all get caught by a guy. Tuxedo Mask says as he sets Sailor Moon back on her feet," How dare take energy from these innocent people I will stop you I'm Tuxedo Mask." Then General Kunzite says," Now you have messed with the wrong person right now I'm General Kunzite." General Zoicite says, "And now you shall pay for hurting these beautiful young ladies I am General Zoicite and we shall protect them ." General Jediete then says,"  Fire Ball Illusion." It hits the monster. General Nephrite says," by the power of the stars and lightening, STAR LIGHTENING ATTACK" Sailor Moon finally gets up and says," MOON TIARA MAGIC." The monster then fall to the ground dusted. When the girls looked around all the guys where gone. Sailor Jupiter the first one to say something," Did you see those guys they where CUTE." Sailor Venus says," What are you talking about now General Kunzite was FINE." Sailor Moon just stood there looking in the shadows. Sailor Mercury was still blushing and playing with her skirt. Mars see this and says, "Ooooo I think Mercury like General Zoicite." Sailor Mercury looks up and cries," Hey I didn't say that." Everyone's giggles, Sailor Moon says," My guy was the cutest one out of all of them though." Everyone says," Was NOT." They all run down the street laughing. But little did they know 5 guys where in the shadows watching them and smiling mischievously  
    The guys then walked down the street toward a house. Before they went in they DE-transformed. They walked in the house and walked to Mamoru's room. Jeremy says," I like my girl she was a little feisty." Mamoru  says," Mine was a little shy." Zackary says, "Mine was too but they are all cute." Korin says," Hey watch it the one in orange is mine." A white cat then comes out and says," Hey enough you 5 so I see you have met the soldiers. You know that you must are to protect those girls right." Mamoru says," I think we know that Artemis now go some where we would like to talk about the pretty ladies." They all laugh as Artemis goes and lays as the end of Mamoru's bed. 


	4. Ch.4

By: DeeSelene, Jo'Rei-chan and SetsHaruka  
Ch.4  
E-Mail Addresses: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and Phionex12@aol.com and Caninelover122@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: Well Like we have said we do NOT own Sailor Moon or the song which goes with it, 3LW "Crush On You." We don't own them so don't sue  
  
EVERYONE: WE'RE BACK!!!!  
  
DEESELENE: Hi, well we are back again for another Chapter as well as another good story. I hope u r enjoying this. I have a couple other stories and tricks up my sleeve. Well of course I'm the writer. Yes I know I can write, thanx j/k ANYWAYS, I'm not going to use the Japanese names k Ja :)  
  
Jo'Rei-chan: Well that took like forever ever Ms. Writer. But anyways, I'm back and this time we r going to have a little fun with the outfits and I will describe them very well so Dee can write it all down so everyone can see the picture I see of the oufits. I hope u like it. Ja  
  
SetsHaruka: Well so do u like the adventure huh. It's Queen Beryl but not with the same ge....(Rei: Ruka say another word I dare u?) alright alright u don't have to get homocidal on me. Well before Rei-chan tries and murders me I will end it here. Ja  
  
Everyone: Well U have heard from us once again. Well we hope u enjoy the story and keep sending us messages we really like that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I Got A Crush On You  
  
Serena and the girls stayed up til midnight talking to Luna getting info and trying to figure out who the guys where. But they got no luck, but when they got in they got much Congratulations from Luna, she was sort of shocked that they already knew how to use there powers. The next day the girls woke up at 9:30. The party started at 12:00. So they got up and got dress, Serena was wearing a pair of blue flares with a sleeveless princess shirt, which was white and had a blue glittering crown with "PRINCESS" at the bottom with a over shirt which was blue and white, her shoes where white. She then put her hair up in the front and down in the back with her bangs as usual in the front. Now Amy had on a baige skwort with a blue tank top which had flowers going across the top with some white shoes at well. Raye had on a some black bell bottoms which had alot of pockets, she also had on a white shirt which had fire at the bottom then near the top it said "HOT", also with some black boots. Mina on the other hand had on some white shorts with a orange halter top with some white socks and white shoes. Lita had on some black bellbottoms with some black boots also with a green tank top. Everyone liked what they looked like and went downt he stairs. Today Serena's father was there, Ken looked up and saw his daughter and nearly fell over in the chair. Ilene smiled and says," Good Morning Girls, did you sleep well?" They all say," YES." Serena walks up to her father and say," Hey daddy how was your trip to America." He says," oh it was fine. Wow you look all grown up." Serena smiles and says," thanks dad." They all sit down and eat their breakfast. When they finished eating the girls got their backpacks and told Ilene that they where going to a pool party and that they will be home by 6:00. They left out the door to Serena's car also Lita's car. Raye and Lita was in one car, and Serena, Mina, and Amy was in the other. They headed toward to Raye's parents house. When they got there it was 11:30 so since they where there early they asked the guys did they need any help which of course they refused. So the girls took turn and went into the bathrooms and changed into their swim sutes. Amy's swim suit was blue and light blue, Mina had on a orange bikini, Serena had on a pink and light blue bikini, Lita had on a green bikini and Raye had on a red bikini. All of them had on a wrap around cloth. When they walked outside to the pool the guys where sitting and talking. The girls smiled and walk behind each of them. They then count silently and say,"BOO." They nearly jump out of the seat. All the girl stood there huddled together giggling. When the guys finally collected them selves they took off there teeshirts and turned around and smiled. Korin says,"Now ladies why did you go and scare us for." Mina answers," hmm that's a hard question. Becuase we found it funny." They giggle the guys smirk deepend. Darien says," Now ladies you wouldn't want us to scare you guys like that?" Serena says," nope but anways..." She then screamed because Darien can in a fast motion and picked her up. He says in her ear," Now Serena I know you don't want me to put you pool now do you?" Serena says," Oh Darien please don't, please, pretty pretty please." He replies," oh I don't know, it's very tempting." He then set's her down on the ground, Serena smiles and pushes him in the pool. Serena smileds innocently and says," Whoops sorry my hand slipped." All the girls started giggling and the guys tried to keep there laughing at a minimum. When Darien came up he smiled and Serena seen this and started running around away from Darien. The guys and the girls just sat down and watched the couple run around the pool and the backyard. They laughed once Darien caught Serena and fell and started rolling in the grass.  
Serena smiles,"uh sorry." Darien say," well Ms.Serena I might take that apology." Darien then moves closer to her, Serena closes her eyes. They then kiss, it was a quick kiss because they where interrupted by a clicking sound.When they looked around no one was there. They then got up from the ground and wiped some of the grass of themselves. Darien says," I think I can accept your apology." Serena says," why thank you." Darien smiles. But then Serena had this strange feeling that something wasn't right near were they where. Serena then uses something she never had telepathy, ' Girls someone is in danger, hey Amy can you do a scan.' Amy thinks back,'I'm on it now.' Serena thinks,' alright uh Mina we need an exuse .' Mina thinks,'alright I got one.' Mina gives her excuse to the guys and calls Serena. They then run from Raye's place to an alley and transform.  
They run to the park and see a monster standing there sucking energy from innocent people. Serena says," wow this thing is uglier than the one from yesterday." Sailor Moon says," STOP right there!! Who do you think you are taking energy from innocent people now you shall pay I am the pretty sailor soldeir Sailor Moon."  
" I am Sailor Mercury."  
" I am Sailor Mars."  
" I am Sailor Jupiter."  
" I am Sailor Venus."  
They all say," On behalf of these planets we shall right wrongs and triumph over eivil and that means you." Sailor Mercury says," SHINE AQUA ILLUSION." But the attack was countered by a fire ball. Sailor Mars says," Now no one dare use fire on my friends...MARS FIRE IGNITE." The fire hits the monster but it stands right back up and smiles. Jupiter says,"JUPITER LIGHTENING FLASH." It hit's the monster, Mercury says,"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION." Once again she tried the attack and this time it moved so fast that it didn't hit.Venus says," VENUS LOVE CHAIN EN-CIRCLE." The chain didn't even touch. But before any of them could power up the monster started to charging faster and was about to fire until 5 roses hit the ground. One rose was red, the other blue, the other yellow, one of them green, and another purple. (DeeSelene: I know the roses are different but hey it could happen) Five figures jump from a tree, General Jediete says," Now Now Now what did we tell you about playing with bad energy? I am General Jediete and now you shall taste a little bit of good energy. FIRE IRRUSION ." It hits the monster. Tuxedo Mask says," Hey Sailor Moon has it got a taste of your tiara yet?" Sailor Moon says," hmm I don't know let's see if it likes it." She throws her tiara but before it could hit the monster and totally dusted it but it didn't happen. It was deflected by someone in a grey uniform. He has a very develish laugh he says," Well now aren't we powerful little brats? Well my Queen isn't very happy." General Kunzite looks at him and says," Ok then do we care." Everyone shakes there head and then Kunzite says," who are you?" He says," I am Kaldrione." Tuxedo Mask says," Well umm we have places to be now don't we guys and scouts." Kaldrione says," Oh no you don't." He throws a energy ball. They hear a voice says," WORLD SHAKING." The Energy Ball backfired and Kaldrione nearly got hit. But no one really cares because they see to sailor suited soldeirs standing on a branch. One of them says," Now Get Away Kaldrione before we destroy you like we did many many years ago. I am Sailor Uranus and on behalf of Uranus we will destroy you." Then the other says," Also on behalf of Neptune as well." They both jump out of the tree and join the others. Sailor Moon says," Now Kaldrione do you really want to fight there is 12 against 2. That's very bad odds don't you think." Kaldrione says," Oh don't worry I will destroy all of you my queen will destroy every last soldeir their is watch." Kaldrione disappears with the monster. The guys disappear and sit in the shadows watching the girls as they always do. Sailor Uranus says," Hello well we finally meet Sailor Moon and everyone." Sailor Moon says," cool. Umm I think we need to destransform and go back to the pool party before they start worrying." They all destransform. Haruka says,"So can we join this party." Raye says," yeah of course alright first what are you guys's names?" Michiru says," My name is Michiru." Haruka says," My name is Haruka." The girls introduce themselves. Then Serena says," Alright now what was the excuse you gave to the guys Mina." Mina says," I said we where going to go get some soda." Serena says," Oh ok." Raye stays quiet and looks around she uses her telepathy and says ' we are being watched.' Amy thinks, ' I can feel it too.' Mina thinks, ' it sort of familiar though. Like the guys but then again the Generals and Tux.' Serena says,' Uh oh I think they are the Generals I think we made a mistake when we destransformed.'   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
SetsHaruka: I have entered the story and now what do you think. Come on we love comments and e-mail us k. Adventure I'm just lovin this  
  
Jo'Rei-chan: so what do you think of the outfits. Ruka you did very well you make another Spoiler I'm going to make sure of it. Well Ja and I'm just playin with you Ruka  
  
DeeSelene: So what does everybody think well I hope you enjoyed. Well Ja  
~*~*~*~DeeSelene~*~*~ and ~~~~~~~SetsHaruka******** and ******Jo'Reichan~~~~~~ 


	5. Ch. 5

Crush On You  
  
By: DeeSelene and Jo'Rei-chan and SetsHaruka  
Ch.5  
E-mail Address: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and Phionex12@aol.com and Caninelover122@cs.com  
  
EVERYONE: HEY EVERYONE WE'RE BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!  
  
DESELENE: Hey what's up everyone how are you guys doing? Well here is Ch.5 to Crush On You well hope you like this one. Ja   
  
SETSHARUKA: Koonichi-wa I'm going to make this one short. Well I hope you enjoy this story and the adventure well gotta go Ja.  
  
JO'REI-CHAN: Hello everyone well we are back with another Chapter for all the peeps who has been reading this. Well enjoy and thanx for keeping your mouth shut Sets. Ja  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Crush On You  
  
All the girls knew what they had just done. Raye says," Alright Generals and Tuxedo Mask you can get out of the tree's now. We know your there." Tuxedo nods his head and they jump down from the tree's. Mina says," You can destransform now guys you seen us destransform." They destransform and there places stood, Darien, Zachary, Korin, Jeremy and Nick. Korin says," How did you know?" Amy says," well over the last couple of days we have been experiencing some changes. Such as powers and well of course turning into sailor soldeirs." Raye says," Hey Amy see if you can do something for me or all of us?" Amy says," Yeah of course." Raye says," Can you do a scan on all of us to see where the powers are coming from." Amy does the scan on everyone, and she found something very un...REAL. Amy says,"Ummm guys I'm finished." Haruka says," So what's the result." Amy says," we are not human. We are from different planets and as the days keep passing our powers will increase. Also it seems to also say that we are probably the most strongest beings in the universe." Mina says," you must be joking right. How can we not be human my parents are and so is everyone else so how are we not human." A bright light appears and another sailor suited soldeirs. The woman says," well now ladies and gentlemen you will have to wait for all your questions to be answered. Please don't do any further research the answers will come I promise you." She then disappears again. Serena says," well that was strange... Well are we going to have that pool party or what. I'm hot and tired." Raye says," yeah let's don't let our plans go to waist but we will have a meeting tommorow and I know a perfect place." Mina says," Where?" Raye says,"Cherry Hill Temple I go there all the time to relax and meditate. Also, it's totally deserted no one ever goes there." Mina says," alright then we all go there tommorow at 12:00pm." Haruka says," alright well then we will see you tommorow. See ya everyone."Michiru waves goodbye and they disppear in the shadows. Then everyone else goes back to Raye and Darien's house. When they got there everyone rinsed off. Raye then get's up from the lounge chair which she had sat in for a little while and went to the diving board and jumped in. She stayed under water then came up. Jeremy watched her the whole time. Jeremy get's up and jumps in the pool. He splashes everyone. Everyone was wet. When he came up there sat his friends drenching wet. He says," What happned to you guys?" Korin says," What do you think happened?" Jeremy answers," I jumped in and splashed everyone." Mina says, " That's about right." Everyone then gets in the pool and start splashing Jeremy til he starts begging them to stop. When they finished splashing they all get out laughing. Jeremy says, " that was fun." Raye says," yeah it was watching you get soaked and then beg.Where is a camara when you need one." They all laugh. Serena says," well I'm tired I think I'm going to go change and watch tv alright." Mina says," oh but why." Serena says," using my energy on a tiara is loosing much power and moving alot as well. I'm sorry I'm going to go rest." Darien stares and follows as well. No one says anything to him. Serena thinks to herself, ' why did he have to kiss me..I have only known him for about I don't let's see I bought my car 2 months ago and he sold it to me so I've known him for 2 months and I'm just now becoming his friend. But I don't wanna be just friends.'   
Serena sighs and goes into Raye's room and changes clothes. I stay in her room and watch tv. Then she felt the familiar presence of Darien. She says," You can come on out Darien I know your there." Darien then comes into the room and says," How did you know it was me?" Serena says," I have a familiar connection with you and only you so I know when your near or far." Darien says," Oh really. I never knew that but there is a pull with me too like when your in trouble. The guys have it too though. It's like we are all connected but then again we are also connected by seperate couples." Serena says," yep that seems about right." He had also changed clothes why Serena was so he sat down on the floor next to Serena. He says," So Serena... wasn't your hair longer than this?" Serena says," Yeah it was to hard to handle and I think I'm a little to old for the buns on top of my head so I told the girls to cut em'." He says,"You looked beautiful either way though." Serena smiles and says," thanks, so umm do you wanna watch a movie or something." He says, " First before that let's get to know each other." Serena says," alright you first." He says," Ok well I'm 18 years Old. Of course you know my parents already. Umm let's see what else I work at a Nissan Dealer I've been working there since I got my licsence. Hmm I'm single..I like to read and my favorite food is Chocholate." Serena says," Well I'm 17 a senior of course I work at the Mall in Robinsons May after school. I like to go shopping when I get a chance and I like chochalte too. Uh my parents are Ken and Ilene Tsukino. I'm single aslo I like to go for rides in my car to places deserted to relax and get away from it all ." Darien says," really me too I go really late in the night and because I know everyone be asleep." Serena says," cool one time I went to this very old house in the middle of the forest. I go there to get away most of the time." Darien says," old house are you talking about a brick house which is like a cream color. Where there is like one locked room. " Serena says,"yep one of them I lock up and that's my personal room but then there is another locked door." Darien says," I think we go to the same place because that other room is mine. " Serena says," That's so cool." Darien says," how about tommorow night we meet there at about 11:00pm and start setting up and cleaning and stuff." Serena says," yeah that sounds cool we can have so much fun doing that." Darien says," alright cool than it's a date." Serena says," yeah a date now let's watch a movie." Darien says," alright." Serena get's the remote off of Raye's dresser and turns on the tv. Serena's favorite movie was on THE MATRIX. ( DS: I don't really know any Japanese movies but when I do it'll be cool I promise. Now back to the story.) During the movie Serena had fell asleep. She then fell on Darien's shoulder, Darien was half sleep. So he just put his arm around her and they fell asleep in each others arms.   
That's how Raye and Jeremy found them when she walked in to get some extra clothes. Raye says in a whisper," Jeremy I'm going to get an outfit and then we can go to the Temple to see if we can get anything for it." Jeremy nods as Raye goes in the room and get's herself some jeans and a regular shirt. She then goes in the bathroom and change. Jeremy then says," How about we take a picture of this?" Raye smiles and says," alright." Jeremy takes out the camara and takes a picture of them sleeping. Raye and Jeremy walked out to the others and showed them the picture. Mina says," Now that is majorly cute?" Lita says," Yes it is. Now faze 2 to Matchmaking." The guys all look bewildered. Raye explains everything and the guys nod. Amy says," hmm now let's go to the Cherry Hill Temple and set up some stuff." Everyone nods and goes to Cherry Hill Temple to set up their first Salior Soldeirs and Generals Meeting.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DeeSelene: SO what do you think.... GOOD or BAD. I really like the e-mail so you know what to do and don't worry nothing will happen with Ruka and Jo'Rei they are just very...I don't know but anyways Ja. Number 6 is next  
  
Jo'Rei-chan: Ja  
SetsHaruka: Ja  



	6. Ch. 6

Crush On You   
  
By: DeeSelene and Jo'Rei-chan and SetsHaruka  
Ch.6  
E-Mail Address: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and Phionex12@aol.com and Caninelover122@cs.com  
Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon so don't sue us.  
  
EVERYONE:Hi Minna-san we are back for another chapter well we don't really feel like talking so we are just going to write. Ja  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Crush On You  
  
A couple hours later Serena woke up feeling secured and safe. When she looked up she found herself looking into some midnight blue eyes. She smiled and says," Hey Darien." Darien says,"Hi Serena." She smiles and says," I guess I fell asleep during my movie." He says,"Your not the only one." Serena yawned. Serena got up and looked at the clock to see it was 8:00pm at night. Serena says," Oh my gosh I think I need to call my mom and tell her can I stay the night." Darien says," The phone is right there." He points to the side of the dresser where the phone sat. She picked up the phone and called her mother. When she was finished her mother said it was alright for her to stay the night.Darien says," I think everyone might be sleep you wanna go to the house." Serena says," alright." Darien says," alright then let's go." Darien and Serena got up and went to the window and hopped out of the window. Serena says to Darien," which car are we going to take?" Darien says," how about mine?" Serena says,"alright." They get into Darien's car and head to the house in the middle of the forest. When they got there they went into the house, Serena says, " Would you like to see my room?" Darien says," alright. " Serena walks up the stairs to her room which was face where the sun came up. She opened the door to the room. When Darien walked in he found the room was pink and blue and also there was a huge window which showed a veiw of the city also it had a couple of electronics. There was a bed a dresser and a mirror. Also, there was a bookshelf filled with books. Darien went to the bookshelf and found all kinds of books that seemed interesting. Serena says," You find any you like?" Darien says," yep..have you really read all these books." Serena answers," yes I have. I always liked long and mystical books." Darien says," me too." Serena smiles. Darien then says," would you like to see my room?" Serena nods and they go to his room. When she walked in the room it was black and red. When Serena looked at the veiw it was where the sun would set. In his room it was like a house it had a computer and all kinds of other electronics. Serena says," Wow this is where all your money goes." Darien says," yep I wanna move here when I finish college." Serena says," yeah me too. " Darien says," so you wanna be room mates." Serena says," ok cool that will be very good." Then a strange feeling once again washed over her. Serena says," we have trouble." Darien says," yep I can feel it too." Serena says," MOON PRISM POWER." She transfomred. Darien stood there wide eyed, he says when she's finished," You know something Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon turns toward him,"Later we gotta go." He nods and magically materializes a rose and transforms. Sailor Moon then opens the window to the room and jumps out of it. Tuxedo Mask follows her to the front of the house where a Kaldrione was standing there. Sailor Moon says," Stop right there what do you think your doing Kaldrione." He answers, " nothing you little brat I seen a couple walk in the house and they had a very large amount of power." Tuxedo Mask says, " Those people has already left. " Kaldrione says," well since we can't take energy from them then we might as well take energy from you two then." Then a youma appears behinds them and grab Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon says," Tuxedo Mask noooo." The youma start's to drain him. Sailor Moon was filled with anger and frustration she then turned that into evergy and says,"Let him go." Kaldrione says," Oh but do we have too." Sailor Moon says," Yes...before I get really angry." Kaldrione replies," Now we don't really want that now do we." He grins and throws a energy ball at Tuxedo Mask which Sailor Moon stood in front of and got hit by the blast. She acted as if she felt nothing and says," I will save you Tuxedo Mask." She stands back up. Tuxedo Mask says," NO Sailor Moon don't do that..please the world needs you. I will be fine." Sailor Moon then throws her tiara at the youma and it drops Tuxedo Mask She catches him, he wasn't too drained but he was drained enough so that he couldn't walk. Before she knew it he started to close his eyes, she syas," hey do not I mean do not close your eyes. You understand do not close your eyes?" He says," I will try." He smiles weakly and Sailor Moon gives him a tender smile. She then layed his head down on the ground softly and stood up to find 2 youma's and Kaldrione gone. She said," Darn." She then turned towards the youma's and smiled. She says," O this is going to be so hard." She then started to concetrate on a growing feeling for Darien and then thought of something else which seemed familiar to him, the moon. Then something appeared when she opened her eyes to a white light, a bright one. Then a moon wand apeared Sailor Moon held it in her hand and felt the surge of power. She then says,"MOOOOOOON MAGIC CONFINE." Then power came from the wand and hit the youma and wrapped around them. The youma's smiled but then frowned as they turned into dust. ( Dee: I don't like this part because I couldn't think of any incantation or in other words magic words, I'm new at this new magic stuff..sorry) When they turned into dust Sailor Moon went to Tuxedo Mask and says,"hey Tuxedo are you ok?" He nods and says," just a little tired." Sailor Moon nods and then destranforms. She says," can you stand?" He tries to stand up but couldn't and says,"sorry but can you help me please." She smiles and helps him up to the door and into the small room which was the living room. Serena then went to the kitchen and got some ice out of the freezer and a plastic bag which she found in one of the drowers*. She then walked into the living room to find Tuxedo Mask sitting against the wall looking at a rose he created. Serena smiled and walked up to him and handed hit the bag filled with ice," here you go." He takes and says,"thank you." Serena says," no big deal." Tuxedo Mask finally turned back into Darien and just put the ice pack over his head. Serena than says," well I bought some food are you hungry?" Darien says," uhh alright." Serena smiles and goes back into the kitchen and starts making something to eat since they didn't eat dinner at all.She made some salads and some bread. She walked into the livingroom and handed a bowl to Darien. He smiled and says,"thank you Serena." She smiles and says," it's just some salad." Darien replies," No you have helped me all day. I actually had fun though." Serena just eats her food and nods. Darien says," Can I tell you what I wanted to tell you early?" Serena replies," go ahead." Darien says,"not trying to me pervertic but did you know when you are transforming you are completely naked." Serena says," really...I never knew that I think I need to talk to Luna about that. She never said anything about that." Darien looking bewildered says," who is Luna?" Serena says," oh that is my gaurdian cat who gave me my powers." Darien says," Really I got a cat named Artemis." Serena replies," cool. I wonder why Luna never said anything about you guys to us." Darien says," neither does Artemis. I wonder why they have so much to hide from us. Also, what are they hiding." Serena nods in agreement  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
DeeSelene: I know a little confusing I promise you'll understand later. Also, what is Luna and Artemis hiding from them? Can anyone guess that?  
Well you can guess if you want or you can just wait til Part 7 that's your decision  
E-mail us k  
LilMissDee365398@aol.com and Phionex12@aol.com and Caninelover122@cs.com  
DeeSelene Jo'Rei-chan SetsHaruka  
  



	7. Ch. 7

By: DeeSelene and Jo'Rei-chan and SetsHaruka  
Ch.7  
E-mail Address: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and Phionex12@aol.com and Caninelover122@cs.com  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon but I own Kaldrione I made up that character and the Queen's character as well, so :P. But still Don't sue.  
  
DEESELENE: Well Hello, We're back for another chapter. Usually I would be on top of this story but I got a couple more stories that I'm working just for fun. But I don't know about sending them to a site cuz there just something to do. Well Ja  
  
JO'REI-CHAN: Well thanx alot for taking forever Odango Atama. Well got no new outfits just yet but I'm working on it. But don't worry next chapter will be really kewl. Well enjoy this one though. Ja  
  
SETSHARUKA: .Kaldrione is tricky little character that Dee made up, he is kewl tho I guess. Well I hope u enjoy the next adventure as well as Romance of Crush on U. Well here is Part 7 Well see ya Ja  
  
EVERYONE: Well here goes another Chapter of COY(Crush On You) Enjoy ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Crush On You  
  
Luna and Artemis where sitting in the bushes talking. Luna says," what do we do? Tell them about thier past. About the falling of a enchanted forgotten kingodm. While we have time." Artemis replies, " no, remember Queen Serenity specifically said that they must find their own destiny. We are only here to help them, not to find if for them or to tell them for that matter." Luna nods and says," yeah your right." Artemis just sits there and then says," you know it won't be long right? before they find their destiny. These last couple of days have been going by really fast. They have one more thing to do then, our work is done." Luna says," No actually it won't .We are advisors to the queen as well as her daughter and the prince of earth. But yes once they find the crystal Serena will have to get use the powers and destroy the evil queen. But she is not the only evil in the galaxy there is more out there she is just one of them." Artemis nods his head. Luna says," but how will they find the crystal." Artemis says," don't worry it will come when the time comes." Luna nods her head and whispers," I hope so."  
  
In the Dark Kingdom of Zeon sat a Queen Holondra, who was taken over by the dark millineums ago.She wore a black long dress, with a low cut neck, the dress was sleeveless and flared out so that it covered her feet if she stood. She had long black hair with red streaks.In front of her stood a magical crystal ball which was given to her from Queen Beryl her sister so many years ago, after she was killed by Queen Serenity. But she avenged her sisters deat when she had successfully destroyed the mystical kindom of the Moon, which seemed totally impossible. People believed that the Moon Kingodom would reign peace for eternity but Queen Holondra ruined that. She was very happy with her doings.While she was thinking of the destruction of the Moon and soon to be earth, a dark vortex open and a person walked out. Queen Holondra says," So how is your progress Kaldrione?" Kaldrione bows and says," Not to well my Queen, everywhere I go those bratty sailor scouts and their protectors are around." Queen Holondra says," well then you aren't working hard enough. Because if you where you would have enough energy to open the black hole. As well as get the crystal from the person who carries it." Kaldrione replies," I know my queen but they are everywhere." Queen Holondra says," Well then find a place where they are not everywhere." Kaldrione says," yes I shall do that my Queen." Queen Holondra says," If you fail this time, DO NOT come back because you have shamed me as well as your sister." Kalrdione replies," Yes my queen I promise I shall get the energy we need." Queen Holondra says," I NEED." Kaldrione says," yes my queen my apologies. " Kaldrione disappears and goes to his chambers. Queen Holondra says," Natalies." 10 hooded creatures walk up to her and bow. Queen Holondra says," I want you all to help Kaldrione in is mission to find energy." They nod and disappear. Queen Holondra says," Zeon, I will set you free again so you run the galaxy. Like it was supposed to be done from the beginning. Your darkness will reign again and I will be right beside you." She laughs. That's all you hear throughout the palace a hideous laugh from the Queen.  
In the house Serena and Darien where in Darein's room looking at a movie talking.Serena was sitting on the bed, Darien was sitting on the other side of the bed. Serena says," what do you think will happen next, in our battle? Luna says I'm the leader of the scouts but what if something happens to me. I'm not actually leader material." Darien replies,"Serena you are a fabulous leader. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Serena smiles and says,"But nothing will happen to you either. Your my protector, if something happened to you I'm doomed." Darien says," Nothing will happen to you as well as me." They smile at each other. They then turn back to the tv which sat on the desk in front of the bed. During the movie Darien closed his eyes and fell asleep. Serena turned and looked at him, she then looked at his hair which was in face and tried to move it and accidently fell and kissed him. Serena thinks, 'uh oh....mmm so soft but let me get up.' She get's back quickly and starts to get off the bed. Darien grabs her wrist," why did you kiss me?" Serena replies," umm I was going to move that peice of hair out of your face and accidently fell. Sorry." She turned her face ashamed, and tired to get up be he grabbed her waist." don't be." He turned her face toward him and kissed her.She put her arms around his neck and his grip tightened around her waist. When they pulled apart Serena says," You know... I've had a crush on you for the longest time." He says,"really?" Serena says," yep, who wouldn't your cute, nice, sweet and a great kisser." He smiles and kisses her again. Serena girns and says," make that a fabulous kisser." He says,"hmm your fabulous kisser your self." Serena smiles and snuggles closer to him.  
  
At about 8:00am everyone woke up. Raye went in her room to find Darien and Serena not there.' So Serena and Darien went somewhere without even telling us, hmm I hope they got hooked up or something. They really make a cute couple.' She smiled to herself and went to tell everyone that the head of the scouts and the protectors are missing. Korin says," I wonder where they went?" Mina says," they probably went somewhere to eat." Everyone noded and walked out the room. ' I have a feeling they hooked up. I felt it.' Korin some how entered her thoughts, ' oh really.' Mina looks at him and says," how did you do that?" Korin says," I have no idea." Mina says," I don't know why but you responding to my thoughts seem very familiar."Korin says," how so?" Mina says, " well it seems like a long time ago that's how we used to communicate." Korin says," your probably right maybe a pass life."  
Raye had went to the shrine to do a fire reading. She had never really done a fire reading , it just felt natural to do something of the such. While she was sitting there meditatting Jediete came in to the room and taps her on the shoulder, '" can I join you?" Raye turns around and says," yeah I guess so. I don't know why but doing a fire reading feels normal or natural for that matter." Jediete says," yeah it does. Since you are the senshi of fire." Raye says," I know huh that does seem about right doesn't it." After that they had no more words shared between them, as they turned to the fire and start meditating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DEESELENE: So what do you think. I hope you thought it was kewl. Well send e-mails and reveiws k. I would really appreciate what you think of the story. Ja  
JO'REI-CHAN: Hope you liked. Well Ja  
SETSHARUKA: Well hope you enjoyed the story Ja  



	8. Ch. 8

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Crush On You ~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~*~*~*~*~*  
By: DeeSelene, Jo'Rei-chan, and SetsHaruka  
E-mail Address: LilMissDee365398@aol.com, Phionex12@aol.com, Caninelover122@cs.com  
Chapter 8  
  
DEESELENE: Hi everyone, how are you doing today? well we are here for another adventure with Scouts and Generals. We havn't been getting any reviews, ::cries:: well to the people who have been reading much love goes out to ya.  
  
JO"REI-CHAN: Hello peoples, we are here for another wonderful adventure that SetsHaruka thought of. I have no comment, I want you to read it and find out. It's very good, I hope u enjoy it  
  
SetsHaruka: Kon'wa minna-san,lalala I'm happy because Dee has finally did this ch. it's a very good story if you read it. Well enjoy   
  
EVERYONE: Much love to minna-san who has been reading this story  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
While at the temple Raye and Jeremy where still meditating. They tried to find something about there powers or something to help them in there mission. But after about 2 hours they both got a preminition of something which happened a very long time ago. It was a woman who look strangely like Serena but different in some way. The woman had silver hair, and her hair where to buns with hair flowing from them. Also, it had golden streaks in them. The woman had a creasant moon at the top of her head and pearls where connected to it some how. The woman wore a white dress which flowed to the ground, it had no straps and accross the top it had golden circles connecting together.When she opened her mouth she spoke in such a beautiful voice, she says" Welcome Prince Endymion of Earth, Glad you could make it." The young man look up from his one knee head bowed position. When he lifted his face, it was shadowed as if someone was blocking there eyes from seeing his face. But the only facial appearance was his peircing blue eyes, which looked so familiar to the two people watching the scene.He smiles and says," Hello Queen Serenity, I thank you so much for inviting me here for the occasion of Princess Serenity's birthday." Queen Serenity smiled at the young man," Well now come on Endymion,you must introduce me to this fine young man that you have brought with you." Endymion smiles and says," This is one of my closest friend... Jediete. The others will be here one by one in a few days." She smiles and says," Nice to meet you Jediete." He bows. After the introductions of himself, Jediete started looking around the palace grounds. Until he came upon a girl sitting in front of a fire meditating. He walks up to her and sits down. The girl or woman had dark black hair, it was so black it looked purple. She looked calm and at peace in front of the fire. But sometimes it seemed as if she was connected to it, because as the wind blew it stayed calm just like the young woman if front of his face. After about two hours of looking at the most beautifulest creature he had ever seen. She opened her eyes, they where a deep purple. She says," Who are you? How dare you stare at me like that." Jediete startled bows slightly and says," I apologize mi'lady my name is General Jediete, I am from Earth. I did not mean to startle you." She says, " I am the Princess of Mars, I apologize for my out burst." Jediete says," It is most alright princess." She smiles and says," would you like me to show you around the palace?" Jediete says," Would you please?" She nods and stands up.  
Then the vision went blank as if nothing happened, Jeremy whispers," That seems so familiar." Raye says," What vision did you have?" Jeremy answers," It was me I guess going by the name of Jediete. But the prince, Endymion seemed familiar." Raye says," I know, but his eyes are so Da...Darien." Jeremy says,"you don't think that, that was a preminition or a vision of a past life." Raye says," I don't think, I know it was a vision of a past life." Jeremy says, " I think we should keep this to our selves, just in case we get more information." Raye nods and says,"yeah, do you wanna go get some lunch or something. I'm starved." Jeremy smiles and says,"Alright, let's go." Raye stands up and Jeremy stands up soon after. They start walking out, when they got to the door and opened it a dark mist started to surround them." Jeremy hurries and closes the door, Raye says," come on we gotta get out of here." Jeremy nods and follows her to the back door which led to some trees. Once Jeremy get's out there Raye says,"Looks like it's time to transform." He smiles and says," You know it." Raye says,"MARS POWER." She transforms, Jeremy takes out a blooming purple rose and puts in the air. When they finished transforming they where surrounded by droids. They had a 'H' on the belt around there waist. Then Kaldrione appears and says," Hello Sailor Mars and General Jediete, how are you doing today on the day of your death." Sailor Mars says," yeah right. " Kaldrione grins and says," Haldroids attack." The haldroids start to attack, and Kaldrione leaves a monster to the side as a surprise. Mars says telepathically ' Girls Cherry Temple NOW!!' The other girls and the guys heard it too and started racing to the Cherry Hill Temple. Serena and Darien woke up startled, Darien says," let's go." Serena nods and holds his hand and says," close your eyes." Her voice was different like a ghost or something melodic . Darien did as told and says,"Yes Princess anything for you." Serena smiled and thought of Cherry Hill Temple and they where enveloped in a bright light. They appeared at the battle grounds already transformed. Darien and Serena where shocked, "Did I just do that?" Darien nods his head but says," time to get fighting and looks like Kaldrione found some helpers." Sailor Moon nodded. Then 4 more Haldriods appeared, Sailor Moon starts fighting them. As she was fighting her tiara disappeared. There standing brightly on her forehead shone a creasant moon. She then formed energy in her hand and threw at the head monster which stood off to the side. It destroyed it instantly. Sailor Moon then turned towards the other Haldriods and says, "MOON PRISM INIALATION." The attack destoyed all of the Haldriods that where standing, without putting a scratch on the scouts. When everyone opened there eyes they found Sailor Moon standing there with the look of shock on her face. Raye says," Sailor Moon how in the world did you do that?" Sailor Moon looked up and says," I don't know, I've been doing alot of strange things today." Tuxcedo says," yep she had teleported his here, I don't know how but when we got here we where already transformed." Sailor Mercury says," I think we should speak to Luna and Artemis they aren't telling us something." Sailor Uranus and Neptune jump down from a tree and Uranus says," wow what happened here?" Everyone points to Sailor Moon. She says, " Hey don't point at me." Jupiter says," yeah but your the one who used some sort of magic and destroyed everyone of those things." A woman appears in a sailor suit, the same one from last time, she smiles," Hello." She bows to the now destransformed Serena,"why are you bowing?" The woman stands up straight with her long dark green hair flowing down her back. She says," Well princess, I can't tell you just yet because it's not time. I wish I could, but as the gaurdian of time and Pluto I can not tell you the answers which you ask of." Darien says," But I have one question Sailor Pluto." Pluto turns and bows," Yes what do you ask young Prince?" Darien says," Why does Serena have a creasant moon on her forehead?" Pluto says," well because she is a princess, but I can't tell you. Not yet, it's not time." Amy says," Pluto, if I may ask why are we changing so much." Pluto says," The changes which you are having are the process of which turning you back into your past self. But you will have the memories of this life do not worry. Well I must go and protect the gates, I shall see you soon." Pluto thinks to herself,' real soon.' She disappears in a portal. Amy says,"Well the question is how will we hide that creasant from everyone at school." Serena smiles hautingly and says," Do not worry, when I was younger I used to come to Earth but I had to hide my creasant so I used my powers." Everyone raised a quizzacal eyebrow, and Amy says," what powers are you talking about Serena." Serenity/Serena says," Now Mercury you know which powers I'm talking about. Because you and Mars taught me how." Darien whispers to Amy,"She isn't Serena right now, she has been doing this all day." Amy nods. Sernity/Serena smiles and takes her right hand and bring it down her face as if in slow motion. When she removed her hand, the creasant no longer stood. Everyone had the look of shock accross their face. Serena says," What's with you guys?" Amy says," Oh nothing." Darien looks at her and says to everyone in the mind, except Serena," She is back to normal." Raye thinks," how do you know?" Darien says," Easy because when she goes through those spells, her eyes show wisdom and they are a pale blue. Her voice also changes, to something ghostly." Everyone nods. Serena says," So how has everyone day been going?" Jeremy says," Umm fine, we think." Everyone nods, Darien says," well umm, come on Serena let's go to the park." Serena smiles and says," alright."   
When they walked away, Mina says in a ghostly voice,"Love is in the air. Your love has come back to you like I said he would, my cousin, Serenity." Korin says," Are you alright, Mina?" Mina snaps back and says," Yeah I'm just fabulous. Why what's wrong?" Korin says,"Oh nothing. " Everyone smiles and goes there seperate ways. Raye and Jeremy headed back to the temple to meditate once again. They where confused very much because of the events with Serena and Mina. Jeremy says," This is getting so confuse, being a general from a long time ago was ok. But this is getting utterly rediculous." Raye giggles," I know what you mean, but all of it seems familiar. But the woman, Sailor Pluto, Luna and Artemis know something that we don't." Jeremy says," yes your right. But what about our vision?" Raye says," Someone is trying to tell us something. But I have a feeling that, that was us a long time ago. But me a princess of a planet, never." Jeremy grins and says," yes you could, your beautiful enough but better." Raye blushes and says," thanks, I know." Jeremy laughs a little,"your are really something special you know that." Raye smiles and says," really?" Jeremy grins," No not really." Raye grabs the nearest broom," what did you say?" Jeremy says," I said,' No not really.'" Raye starts hitting him with the broom. Jeremy starts running,"OW!! Raye quite." Raye keeps hitting him. Jeremy starts begging," I'm sorry I was just playing. You are something special." Raye says," Now that you are under my command, I command you to kiss my hand." He does as she says. Raye smirks," alright enough enough. We have to go to the library to look up some stuff which is happeneing to us." Jeremy nods and says," Let's go." Raye felt as if a ghost just came threw her. She says," Come on Jediete hold my hand it will be quicker." Jeremy stares at her for minute but takes her hand. They disappear in a quick flash of flame. Jeremy felt a sensation as he disappeared to the library with Raye. When the flames disappeared, Raye looked confused," how did we get here so fast?" Jeremy says," Don't ask me. You did it." Raye eyes went wide," I did!." But then fear came in her eyes, she gasped," Jeremy turn around." Jeremy turned around to be face to face with........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DeeSelene: :D Hello once again, I know it's sort of short but I hope you liked where I ended it. Kewl huh? well I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to finish it, but I didn't know what to write. Ja  
  
Jo'Rei-chan: hey, I see Dee ended it on a good part, I feel sorry for you guys. Just playing but there will be surprises tho. Hope you enjoyed, Ja Ne  
  
SetsHaruka:hehehe good ending Dee, Well I hope you enjoyed it. Ja Ne  
  
  



	9. Ch. 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Crush On You~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By:DeeSelene and Jo'Rei-chan and SetsHaruka  
E-Mail Address: LilMissDee365398@aol.com, Phionex12@aol.com, and Caninelover122@cs.com  
Chapter9  
EVERYONE: Nothing to really say, just enjoy. Also R&R, please it would be worth lots to keep this story going. Welll here is Chapter 9 and stay reading more to come  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
When he turned around he came first to face with a woman with silver hair and blue eyes, she had on a white skirt and blouse. Jeremy's mouth was wide open. The woman smiled and he closesd his mouth than he bowed his head respectively. Raye did the same. The woman nods and says," Please Princess Raye and General Jedeite you mustn't do that in public." They stood straight and smiled. Jeremy says," You where the woman in the dream we had?" The woman nods and says," I sent it to you." Raye says," oh." The Woman then says," I'm apologize I know your memories aren't restored just yet, my name is Queen Serenity, but here I want you to call me Selest Sterling." Raye and Jeremy smiled and noded, " Oh Slene we where just about to go eat, would you like to join us?" Selest says," Oh no, I will see you two later. But Raye, Jeremy do not tell of my whereabouts just yet, Pluto ha sspoken to you and listen to her. She is the keeper of time." Raye and Jeremy nods. Jeremy says," Stay safe and we will not speak of you." Raye then interrupts," Ok the woman who we are fighting does she know you are here." Selest smiles," So smart, yes but she doesn't understand us she thinks we are speaking about a lunch and about school, She thinks I'm your new teacher." Raye nods and smiles. Jeremy says," Well see you at SCHOOL Ms. Sterling. " Raye smiles and says," Yeah, see you at school Ms. Sterling." They then walk away going to there seperate ways. Selest goes to find Luna and Artemis who would be in a hidden part in the park. Raye and Jeremy went to the Moon Palace Cafe. They walked in and got themselves a seat in the back so they could be able to talk privately. They had to talk through minds so that just in case Queen Holondra goons showed up they won't hear anything they have to say. Raye odered herself some spaghetti and Jeremy ordered Lasgna ( DS: I'm sorry, I'm hungry right now, JRC: when are you not?) They sat down and ate there food talking and joking around. When they finished they went to the park and walked around the lake. They held hands along the way.  
  
Korin and Mina where sitting on top of tokyo tower looking over the city. Mina says," You know I think we are going to have lot's of things changing in our lives. We aren't normal anymore." Korin smiles knowningly," Yes I know. Holondra is someone not to play with. But I know we aren't normal, we never where normal. But we are only changing so we can destory what Holondra is making. " Mina smiles," I know, but still what if we can't destroy her...." She was cut off when someone says," You're right you will never destroy our queen." They looked up to find Kaldrione, floating above them. Mina all of a sudden was triggered by a memory of her family dying a long time ago, and her princess dying right in front of her, trying to join her love. Mina was all of a sudden angered. Mina says," Alright Kaldrione you wanna play, alright, but not here you need some place solid. " Kaldrione smirked," Alright you lil twit where are we going." Mina smiles," Somewhere solid." Mina smirks and punches him , a SOLID punch in the nose. Mina holds Korin's hand and they disappeard to the park. They landed right in front of Raye and Jeremy. Mina smiles and says," Hey Raye, we have company. Kaldrione is after us." Korin says," I would be to if someone punched me and then disappeared in thin air." Raye's mouth was wide open," You punched him!? Are you crazy!?" Mina says," Nope, it's just I hade some visions, which disturbed me. It involved him and it totally triggered a angry point." Raye says," sounds like Serena, she became powerfull within in seconds." Kaldrione then shows up saying, " You little bitch you punched me." Mina says," I know." Kaldrione then says," Me and you right now." Mina says," aww do we have to?" Kaldrione says," NOW!?" Mina thinks, ' oh no the hell he didn't just yell at me.' Mina powered up and orange light started to surround her. She says, " VENUS POWER." She transformed into her fuku. Raye, Jeremy and Korin stood back. A orange fire was in her eyes. Venus says," So you wanna play Kaldrione me and you. Well then you piece of trash let's play." Kaldrione grins," alright little girl." He threw 10 energy balls at her. Venus eyes turned orange and her tiara disappeared, to show her planet sign. With a flick of her wrist," I don't think so ." They turned back to him and flew back at him full force. Kaldrione jumps out of the way. When he came back, Venus says,"Kaldrione this is your last days, this is for my family, my love, my firends...all the people you hurt." Kaldrione says," My Queen, Holondra I ask for your strength, give me your strength to destroy the scout by the name of Venus." Holondra heard his call and answered his wish to be given power. Kaldrione was given power, his eyes turned from brown to coal black. He said no words, he merely started throwing energy at Venus. She blocked the attacks iwth ease except the one which she caught off gaurd. She was hit to the ground. Korin ran to her and stared at him with a glare that could kill. Korin says," A deal I know so well you bastard. You hurt her once again. But this time you won't win." Korin got up slowly and pulled out a orange, gold rose in thin air and said to Kaldrione," Your not going to win, I promise you, you will never ever do bad things to anyone again." He transformed, when he finished Venus was still out. He stared at Venus and got down on his knees next to her," Venus come on wake up, please babe. " Venus opens her eys to find, General Kunzite on his knees. Venus eyes turned to Kaldrione who was just standing there looking at the display. Kunzite stands up, and offers his hand, " Shall we princess." She takes his hand and say," Yes we shall." When they where both standing they looked deep in each others eyes. They saw so much at that moment. Kaldrione smirked and smiled evilly. When they finally kissed Kaldrione blasted them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sooooooooooooooo what do u think, I hope u liked it. See ya til Chapter 10  
  
Jo'Rei-chan: So what do you think people, do u like it or hate it. Please R&R we would really appreciate it. See ya  
  
SetsHaruka: Hello, people so did u enjoy it, yes, no, maybe so. I'm out I need to plan Buh Bye  



End file.
